Learning To Let Go
by wrestlenascargirl
Summary: Sequel of sorts to Favors For Love. What happens when Dave Bautista's daughters start dating? Will Dave be overprotective, or will he have to start learning to let go?
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone but Michelle and any other characters you don't recognize.

**Note:** Ok I know I said no sequels, but I got the idea from my friend Amanda's review. So I hope you enjoy this. But for now there are no more plans for any more stories with the characters from Favors For Love.

**Chapter 1**

Monday morning sophomore Sixteen-year-old Gracie Bautista tiredly walked from her seventh period English class to her locker. She finished her combination and removed the lock. And again like every other day her locker door was stuck.

"Here let me help you."

Gracie turned around and came face to face with her crush Raymond Jefferson. Raymond or RJ for short was a junior and was quarterback on the Varsity football team. Gracie had developed a crush on him in June at orientation for school three months ago. She smiled and stepped back letting him help. Just like that her locker door was open.

"There ya go."

"Thanks. How did you know what to do RJ?"

"That was my locker last year. So you know my name, but I don't know yours."

"Oh…right…my name is Gracie Bautista."

"As in…"

"Yes that's my dad."

"No I was going to say as in Michelle Bautista. She's my mom's best friend."

"Yeah. That's my stepmother."

"Cool. So Gracie what are you doing Friday night? Are you going to the game?"

The game he was talking about the football game. The Varsity team was playing at home on Friday and it was also Homecoming.

"I don't know. I don't really have anyone to go to the Homecoming game with."

Gracie watched as he put his left hand in his pocket and readjust his backpack on his right shoulder. She noticed he seemed nervous but didn't know why.

"Well would you like…I mean do you want…oh hell wanna be my Homecoming date?"

Gracie stood in shock. He wanted her to be his date?

"I thought Courtney was."

Courtney Mason was the head cheerleader for the Junior Varsity team. She had been telling everyone that Raymond was her Homecoming date.

"She wishes. When I heard the rumor about that I went and talked to her. I told her I didn't like her like that. It's a hell of a lot easier to talk to her when the goon squad ain't around."

Gracie laughed at his joke and looked at his hopeful face.

"Ok but if this is some kind of joke…"

"It's not."

"So just the game?"

"Well I was hoping when you said you'd be my Homecoming date that you'd be my date for the dance as well on Saturday night. Plus we can do the mum and boutonniere tradition. By the way…did you know my brother Connor likes your sister?"

"Really? She has a crush on him."

"Well what if we make it a double date? I'll drive my truck over to your house with Connor and pick up you and Allison."

"Ok. I'll have to ask my dad and my step mom first."

"Can I call you tonight?"

"Might wanna ask me tomorrow. My dad is coming in tonight. We have started turning off the ringers on his first night home now."

Gracie felt her heart swell in happiness. Her smile grew as he laughed.

"Ok. Well till tomorrow Gracie."

Gracie smiled as he kissed her cheek and watched him walk down the hall. She got out her books for her homework and went out to the parking lot. She walked over to her silver Ford Mustang convertible. She drove over to the Junior High School and picked up her sister.

"Hey Ally."

"Hey Gracie."

"I have good news for you."

"Dad's coming home I know."

"Better than that."

Allison looked over at her sister as she drove them home.

"What?"

"You know how you like Connor Jefferson?"

"What did you do Gracie?"

"Got you a date with him. His brother RJ asked me to be his Homecoming date and then told me Connor liked you. So we decided to make it a double date."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

Gracie looked over at her younger sister and noticed a frown. She pulled up in their driveway and parked her car.

"Ally what's wrong?"

"Dad won't go for that…"

Ally then noticed the smirk on her older sister's face.

"What are you thinking Gracie?"

"Why don't we talk to mom first?"

"Then she'll talk to dad."

Gracie nodded and the two sisters walked inside their house. They found their stepmother Michelle with their younger half brothers Anthony and Jakub. Sitting on the couch next to them were their stepbrother Christopher and their stepsister Gabriella.

"Hey mom."

"Hey mom."

Michelle looked up at her stepdaughters and smiled. They had all decided that Michelle would be called mom while Angie was mommy or mama.

"Hey girls."

Michelle could tell something was on Gracie's mind and looked at Allison.

"Gracie I was fixing to start on dinner. Ya wanna help?"

"Sure mom."

"Ally can you watch the kids until your Aunt Amanda comes over with Delaney and Michael? Gabby you help your big sister ok?"

"Sure mom."

"Yes mama."

Gracie followed Michelle into the kitchen and the two began working on dinner. Michelle waited for a little while and then looked at Gracie.

"So what's his name?"

"Raymond…"

"How old is he?"

"Seventeen."

"So what's he like?"

"He's a junior, quarterback of the Varsity football team…"

"Oh you mean Riana's son."

"Yeah it was so funny…when I told him my last name I thought he was gonna ask about dad but he told me that you were friends with his mom."

"Yeah. So now would RJ be the same guy you've had a crush on for the past few months?"

"Yeah. He's just…"

"Wonderful?"

"Yeah. How did you know all this?"

"Honey I was young once too…plus it's a gift…"

The two laughed and Michelle noticed a frown appear on Gracie's face.

"What's wrong?"

"Today at school RJ asked me to be his Homecoming date. Plus doing the whole Homecoming tradition…"

"Oh Gracie that's great…"

"Then he suggested doubling because RJ's brother Connor likes Ally and Ally likes him."

"That's all wonderful."

"What's wonderful?"

Gracie and Michelle turned around and watched Amanda walk into the kitchen. Gracie did a recap of their conversation. When she was finished Michelle noticed there was still a frown on Gracie's face.

"Gracie what's wrong?"

"Dad won't allow this…"

"You let me handle your dad. But I can tell you this…tomorrow after school we're going shopping. We'll get the stuff for his boutonniere."

"Why don't we just buy one mom?"

Michelle looked at Amanda.

"Hey girl…can you go to the guesthouse into my office and go get my dark blue scrapbook. It should say high school on it."

Amanda nodded and walked out to the guesthouse. Soon she came back in with the scrapbook. She handed it to Michelle who opened it on the kitchen island. She pointed to her freshmen Homecoming picture that had her and her sister Stacy standing next to each other.

"Mom did you make your mum?"

"Well your grandmother helped me out that year. I didn't have a date around Homecoming."

Then Michelle flipped to another picture and then showed two more. The last one was of her senior Homecoming picture. She was standing with all her best friends.

"Mom did you make your other mums too?"

"Yeah. During my senior year I made my friends as well. Their boyfriends were all great friends of mine and wanted to make sure they were done right."

"Those were great mom! Wait mom is that?"

"Yeah that's Raymond's mom Riana. We were best friends in high school."

"Mom those mums are all beautiful."

"Yeah Missy those are cool."

"Thanks. I'm sure Riana will make your mum. I helped her with hers. She did most of the work though. You can help me with Raymond's boutonniere. Then we'll head over to Baltimore and go to my friend Cammie's shop. How would you like a custom made dress?"

"Really mom?"

"I'll call Cammie tonight and set up an appointment."

Gracie hugged her stepmother smiling.

"Thanks. I'm gonna help Ally watch the kids."

Michelle nodded and then began finishing dinner. Randy and Dave were due there any minute.

"Just how are you gonna get Dave to be ok with this?"

"My wonderful powers of persuasion."

"You mean powers of seduction."

"Those two."

When the girls started laughing Dave and Randy entered the house. Dave set his bags down in the living room. Randy and him walked into the kitchen and looked at their wives. Michelle stopped laughing and turned around. She caught site of Dave and Randy ran into Dave's arms. Dave smiled as he held her. Michelle wrapped her legs around his waist, and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck as she leaned in for a kiss. Randy stepped out from behind Dave and laughed as his own wife did the same as Michelle. Gracie walked inside the kitchen and groaned.

"Mom! Dad! Aunt Amanda! Uncle Randy! Guys come on. There are children here!"

Dave looked at his oldest daughter and smiled. He set his wife down on and walked over to Gracie. He pulled her in for a hug and kissed her forehead. Later that night Amanda, Randy, and their kids Delaney and Michael left. Gracie walked out to the guest room where her dad's gym was. When the twins were born, Dave and Michelle's offices went out to the guesthouse along with Dave's gym. Gracie watched as her dad worked out. He was still wrestling in the WWE on RAW. He was now the World Heavyweight Champion again. This was his twentieth time since he won it at Wrestlemania 21.

"Dad?"

Dave set down his weights and looked at his oldest daughter. He noticed she looked scared about something. He vowed to hurt whatever was scaring his baby girl. When she looked at him he realized what she was scared about was him. So was he supposed to hurt himself now?

"Yes Gracie?"

"Can I talk to you?"

He motioned for her to follow him to his office. He bent down to the small refrigerator and noticed his wife restocked it with Gatorade and water. He grabbed two bottles of water and handed one to his daughter. He took a seat in his chair while his daughter sat across from him.

"What is it honey?"

"Well as you know Homecoming is this weekend right?"

"Yeah your mom mentioned it."

"Well I was asked out on a date for Homecoming…to the game on Friday and to the dance on Saturday."

Dave felt the anger welling up inside of him.

"Absolutely not."

Michelle walked into the guesthouse and heard her husband and Gracie talking. She went and stood on the other side of the door.

"Daddy…why not? I'm sixteen years old. All the other girls have dates."

"Well they aren't my daughter."

"You're being unfair daddy. His mom is best friends with Mom and he's quarterback of the Varsity football team."

"Oh that makes me feel so much better. Like I said earlier absolutely not."

"I hate you!"

Dave watched in shock as his daughter ran out of his office. His daughter hated him. Michelle watched as Gracie ran past her. Michelle went after Gracie first. She walked back into their house and downstairs to Gracie's room. Since Gracie was sixteen now, Dave and Michelle turned Dave's gym into Gracie's room and even put her own bathroom down there. Michelle knocked on the door and slowly opened it. Lying on her bed crying was Gracie. Michelle walked over and sat next to her rubbing her back.

"It's not fair."

"Honey he's just being protective. You're his first-born. You're his baby girl. He loves you so much. He just doesn't want you to get hurt."

"So what I can't date until I'm thirty?"

"Honey…everything is going to be ok. Let me talk to your father. You go ahead and tell Raymond to give you another day. We'll go ahead and do our shopping tomorrow. Just trust me on this ok?"

Gracie wiped her tears and threw her arms around Michelle.

"Thanks mom. You're the best. I'm glad you're my mom."

Michelle smiled and kissed Gracie's forehead. She then tucked her into bed and made her way upstairs and then into her and Dave's bedroom.


	2. chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone but Michelle and any other characters you don't recognize.

**Note:** Ok I know I said no sequels, but I got the idea from my friend Amanda's review. So I hope you enjoy this. But for now there are no more plans for any more stories with the characters from Favors For Love. This is the final chapter on it. It was only meant to be a short story so that's what it is. Thank you for all the reviews.

**Chapter 2 **

Michelle looked into her closet and pulled out two items. She got dressed and made her way downstairs and out to the guesthouse. She looked into her husband's office and saw him sitting at his desk resting his head on his arms, which were resting on his desk. She heard a familiar song playing on his stereo inside. She then realized the song was Gary Allen's 'Tough Little Boys'. Michelle walked over to the stereo and put in a different CD. She pressed play and walked over to her husband. She placed her hand on his shoulder and could tell he was crying.

"Honey…"

Dave quickly wiped his eyes and then looked up at his wife.

"Baby you don't need to hide your tears from me. I heard what she said. I know that had to make you feel like shit."

Dave looked at his wife as she sat on his desk.

"Yeah it did."

"Good. You should feel like shit."

"What?"

"Don't go getting all pissy at me. You're being unfair to her Dave. She's sixteen. It's about time she started dating. She's liked this guy for months. His name is Raymond Jefferson. His mother is my best friend Riana. He's smart, responsible, and a very good boy."

"She's too young to date."

"I don't think so."

"Well she isn't your daughter is she?"

Michelle sat in shock. Dave meanwhile couldn't believe he had just said that, but the look of hurt on Michelle's face confirmed it. He took her hands into his and looked into her eyes.

"Shelly I'm sorry. I'm just taking my bad mood out on you and I shouldn't. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that."

"Dave she may not be biological daughter, but I've looked and treated Gracie and Ally as my own for a long time now."

"I know…I just…"

"Don't want to let go."

"No I don't. That means that she's growing up and I don't want her to."

"Dave it happens. According to Riana he really likes her a lot. He's been so nervous to ask her.

I'm happy for the two of them."

"Ok…ok…she can go on her date."

"At least it's a double date."

"With who?"

"His younger brother Connor and Ally."

Michelle could tell that he was about to protest and pushed him back into his chair. Dave watched as she stood in front of him and untied her red silk robe. Underneath it was a red silk teddy with black lace on the bottom and around the bust. He noticed the bust area was especially tight holding in her large breasts. He watched as she slipped the robe off letting it fall onto the desk. He looked at his wife's body. She'd been working out with him a little to lose all her pregnancy weight. You couldn't even tell she'd had children. Now she was smaller than what she was when they first met. He then watched as she sat on the desk. As she sat on his desk he noticed the teddy was the only thing she had on. He began to advance on her but she stretched her leg out pushing her foot into his large chest.

"Are you going to let both girls go out Friday night? And then let Gracie go out Saturday night?"

Dave shook his head no. Michelle pulled her robe back on, tied the sash, and then got off the desk. She began to leave the office. As she got to the door, Dave called out to her.

"Yes?"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to sleep in my bed while you sleep here."

"What?"

"You are cut off from the bedroom unless it's get clothes or shower. You are cut off from our bed and sex with me."

Dave stood in shock. He quickly made his way over and then pinned her against the wall.

"Will I be allowed back into the bedroom and our bed if I let the girls go out Friday night?"

"Yes."

"Will I be able to have sex with my wife if I let Gracie go out Saturday night as well?"

Michelle nodded and soon felt herself being lifted and then felt herself being set on his desk. She watched as Dave untied her robe and felt him began to kiss her neck. She then felt his hand running up her leg and then under her teddy. 'Score.' She thought. Later that night Michelle looked at Dave as they laid in bed after another round of lovemaking.

"Are you ok honey?"

"I'm just worried about Gracie and Ally."

"Honey its understandable. Those are your baby girls. But they are growing up just like Gabby, CJ, Tony, and Jakub."

"I know Shelly."

Just as Dave was about to lean into kiss her they heard a little voice.

"Daddy?"

Dave and Michelle looked up and standing there in her pajamas was seven-year-old Gabriella.

"What is it honey?"

"I had a bad dream."

Michelle looked at Dave and smiled. She knew that he felt so special and loved right now. Dave picked his pajama pants off of the floor and put them on underneath the covers. He then got up and picked up Gabriella and carried her to her room. Dave placed Gabriella underneath her covers and sat on the floor next to her bed.

"Daddy?"

Dave smiled. Ever since Michelle and him were engaged, Gabriella began calling him daddy. CJ once old enough to talk did as well. Hell his first word was dada.

"Yes Gabby?"

"What's wrong daddy? You look sad."

"You're getting so big. You're growing up right before my eyes. You're not going to start dating the boys in your class now too are you?"

Dave watched as her face scrunched up in disgust.

"Eww…no boys."

"Why not honey?"

"Because boys have cooties daddy."

Dave smiled at her and began laughing.

"You keep right one thinking that for at least another nine or ten years ok?"

"Ok daddy. I love you."

Dave leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Gabby."

When he noticed she had fallen asleep he stood up. When he walked out of her room, he decided to check on his other sleeping children. He looked in Christopher's room, Tony's room, and Jakub's room. He smiled as he watched his son's sleeping with smiles on their faces. Then he walked over to Allison's room and noticed she was sleeping with a smile on her face as well. 'No doubt thinking about her date this weekend.' Dave frowned at his own thought. He didn't want his girls growing up, but he knew Michelle was right. Just as he was about to go back to his bedroom, he heard a noise in the kitchen. He walked downstairs and then looked in the kitchen. Sitting on the counter, dunking her Oreo's in her milk was Gracie. Dave walked further into the kitchen and sat on the counter across from her. Gracie looked up at her dad. This was the first time she'd seen him since their fight.

"Still hate me?"

"Daddy I'm sorry I said that. But you were being unfair."

"I know. It's just I wasn't ready to admit to myself that you weren't my little girl anymore."

Gracie grabbed her glass and the container with the Oreo's and moved to sit next to her dad.

"Daddy no matter how old I am I'll always be your little girl. So will Allison and Gabriella. At least you have a little more time with Gabby."

"Yeah she still thinks boys have cooties."

Dave smiled and reached over to hug his daughter. He kissed her forehead and then took the cookie she was holding out to him. He had forgotten all about how they used to do this when she was little and was glad they were doing it now.

"By the way…you can go out on your date, and Ally can go out with you on Friday night as well."

"Oh daddy thank you. Thank you so much."

The week seemed to fly by. Dave found himself sitting in his living room with Randy. They were going to be leaving to go on the road right after Gracie and Allison left to go on their dates. Dave heard the doorbell ring and motioned for Randy to get it. Randy walked over to the door with a smirk on his face. Him and Dave had it all planned out. Randy opened the door and saw two boys standing on the porch. He stepped back allowing them entrance into the living room. Dave stood up and introduced himself.

"Hello boys. I'm Dave Bautista, Gracie and Allison's dad. This is Randy Orton, a close personal friend of mine. He's like an uncle to the girls."

"Hello sirs. My name is Raymond Jefferson and this is my brother Connor."

Dave and Randy shook the boys' hands and then watched as the girls along with his wife and Amanda started to come into the house from the guesthouse. He then turned to Randy and winked and then they both looked at the boys. Dave set his hand on Raymond's shoulder while Randy had his on Connor.

"You two boys see those girls right there…boys look at me."

The two boys even though scared turned to look at Dave.

"Yes sir we see them."

"Those two are my baby girls. They might not be my only girls, but they are my blood. So if you two have any thoughts about kissin, huggin, or touchin those two girls remember these few words from Randy and me. We have no problem goin to prison."

Dave and Randy noticed the boys swallow nervously and that they had fear in their eyes. Dave saw the girls now coming into the living room. He looked at his daughters and was amazed. They both looked so beautiful. He didn't want them wearing make-up but was glad that Amanda and Michelle had only applied a little here and there. He walked over and gave each daughter a hug and kiss on their foreheads. Randy followed suit.

"Ok yall have fun tonight. Boys it was nice to meet you."

"You two Mr. Bautista."

Dave watched as his daughters left and sat on the couch sighing. Michelle walked over to sit next to him as Amanda and Randy headed outside to say their goodbyes.

"I'm so proud of you."

"You are?"

"Yes, even though I know you said something to probably scare the shit outta those two boys."

"Just a little…nothing serious."

"Sure honey…whatever you say. Now I don't know about you, but I know the kids who are still here all want to go and watch a movie. So let's get our goodbye's over with so you and Randy can leave."

Dave nodded and after telling the children bye, walked with Michelle out to the waiting car. Amanda walked back inside to watch the kids. Michelle turned to her husband and smiled. Dave picked her up a little and leaned in and kissed her.

"Take care ok and kick some ass."

"Always. I love you Shelly."

"I love you too Dave."

The next night Dave found himself sitting in his hotel room on his laptop computer. He was using video chat with his oldest daughter Gracie. He looked at the screen and there she stood all ready for the Homecoming dance. Michelle's friend Cammie had done an excellent job on Gracie's dress with the short time span. Dave had to admit his daughter looked so beautiful.

"Hi daddy. Like my dress?"

"You look beautiful princess."

"Thanks dad. You don't look too bad yourself."

Dave looked down at his pinstripe suit he was wearing.

"Thanks honey. Did you have fun last night?"

"Yes. Thanks for letting me go out with RJ dad."

"You can thank your stepmother for that one."

Gracie laughed having a pretty good idea how her stepmother got her dad to okay it.

"Well I gotta go dad. Be careful tonight and I'll see you when you get home tomorrow night."

"Ok. Love you Gracie. Have fun."

"Love you too dad."

As Dave shut down his computer later that night he looked at two pictures that he held in his hands. One was their family photo that was taken almost four years ago when Randy and Amanda had just had Delaney and when Anthony and Jakub were born. The one in his right hand was a more recent family photo when Dave won the World Heavyweight Championship belt again and when Randy won the Intercontinental Championship belt. As he sat there he realized that he still had a lot of learning left to do on letting go.


End file.
